Tente a Sorte
by Shura Shun
Summary: E ela fez a única coisa que parecia lógica naquele segundo: Beijou-o novamente. NejiTen OneShot


Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto Masashi.

**Tente a sorte**

_Primeiro: O mais importante ou notável; fundamental._

Era curioso notar, após tantos anos, que ele fora tão presente em sua vida. Tão intrínseco que Tenten achava ser capaz de detalhar com perfeição cada traço de seu ser, fosse fisicamente ou psicologicamente. E tinha certeza, ele também poderia fazê-lo. Neji entrara em seu mundo cautelosamente, apenas porque seriam obrigados a trabalhar em equipe, como time 9. A relação que eles viriam a desenvolver nunca fora construída para manter-se longe das missões, dos campos de batalha, e talvez fosse esse o segredo que a fizera tão duradoura.

Neji estava pregado em várias das suas memórias, desde as mais recentes, às mais antigas. Das mais incríveis, às que ela mais tenebrosas. Das mais marcantes, às mais fúteis.

Ele fora, por exemplo, a primeira pessoa a lhe dizer como era fraca e como ela jamais teria qualquer potencial em lutas, por maior que fosse seu esforço, e que, por esse motivo, ela deveria desistir de ser uma kunoichi e deixar que alguém mais capacitado tomasse seu lugar.

E fora, depois disso, a primeira pessoa que ela pensou odiar.

Tenten viria a descobrir, algum tempo mais tarde, que as palavras do garoto eram baseadas numa crença curiosa de que cada ser seguia um destino previamente definido e inalterável, e que tais pensamentos eram fruto de um passado dolorido do qual, ela pensava, Neji nunca se curaria. Ao fazer tal descoberta, quase toda a raiva que ela sentia pareceu desaparecer repentinamente para ser substituída por um sentimento de compaixão. Mas sentir isso não parecia adequado, pois o garoto tinha uma postura tão indiferente, quase como se suas feridas do passado há muito tivessem cicatrizado, e, às vezes, ela pensava sentir as dores dele com muito mais intensidade que o próprio Neji.

A primeira morte que ela vira havia ocorrido pelas mãos do garoto. Acontecera em uma das primeiras missões que participaram, e ficara marcada em sua mente, porque o verde das árvores daquele cenário havia se tornado vermelho-sangue com tanta rapidez que chegava a assustá-la.

"Um homem não deveria matar outro homem, essa deveria ser a lei." Tenten se lembrava de ter dito, em meio a um riso nervoso, na volta para Konoha. Suas mãos tremeram com mais intensidade e a cor fugiu de seu rosto, quando ela falou, obrigando-se a não encarar Neji. E instantaneamente sentiu o medo afundar seu estômago sob a perspectiva de ter ao seu lado um assassino. Mas a fala dele seguiu a sua com tanta naturalidade e segurança que ela mal teve tempo de se arrepender de suas palavras.

"A lei se torna inválida quando um dos homens é covarde o suficiente para atacar qualquer um que não seja o seu adversário. Se isso não tivesse acontecido..." E os olhos brancos dele correram pelo corte que ela trazia no braço esquerdo " a sua regra teria perdurado."

Assim que reuniu a coragem para encará-lo, não foram os olhos de um assassino que ela viu. Foram os de um herói. E toda a compaixão que ela anteriormente sentia foi substituída por admiração.

No entanto, o tempo corria com certa rapidez, e Tenten era agora muito mais madura para entender que, se sua vontade fosse ser uma kunoichi, teria que enterrar sua lei.

A primeira pessoa a lhe estender a mão, quando fora a sua vez de deixar o campo de batalha com as mãos sujas de sangue, fora Neji. E ela quis agradecer, demonstrar como esse simples gesto fazia a diferença para ela, mas o fantasma daquele corpo caído ainda a assombrava, por isso, tudo o que ela fez foi agarrar-se a presença dele, apoiando-se naquele homem, que parecia ser seu maior porto seguro. E ele não reclamou. Não se queixou que ela talvez estivesse se preocupando demais com uma besteira, nem disse ― por mais verdade que fosse ― que ela precisaria aprender a lidar com esse tipo de coisa, dali para frente. Ele apenas permaneceu ao seu lado. E isso bastou.

Ela lembrava-se dos treinos árduos que realizou por conta própria naquela semana. E de uma necessidade que queimava seu interior, como se houvesse engolido uma chama inextinguível, de provar ao Hyuuga que estava melhorando, que era digna de ser sua companheira de time. O sentimento agora era outro. Não mais a admiração, e sim uma espécie de afeição que fazia seu coração bater acelerado e seu estômago dançar todas as vezes que ela notava os olhos brancos dele seguindo-a.

Na mente de Tenten não havia uma única vez em que se pegara pensando em Neji como o homem atraente de que sempre ouvia as outras garotas comentarem, no entanto, nos últimos meses ele parecia ter se tornado muito bonito aos seus olhos. Ele era um gênio, seus golpes e seu Byakugan surpreendiam desde Lee e Tenten a ninjas adultos e sábios anciãos, seus cabelos negros balançavam conforme ele desferia golpes em Lee, além disso, seu físico era avantajado para um homem de pouca idade como ele, mas nada exagerado.E havia o fato de que seus lábios pareciam chamá-la, atraí-la.

Neji fora seu primeiro beijo. Era trabalho dos dois vigiarem de dentro de uma torre, Lee e Gai que se encarregavam da missão. Não era um trabalho importante, podiam julgá-los até desnecessários, mas, como sempre, o Hyuuga se dedicava, jamais desviando os olhos da janela à sua esquerda.

"Neji." A garota disse, enquanto caminhava em direção ao ninja. As mãos fechadas e as unhas curtas marcando a pele com força impediam-na de ser comandada pelo nervosismo e tremer. E logo os lábios dela cobriram os dele, ansiosos. Tentara a sorte, pegando-o de surpresa, e fora surpreendida quando o sentira retribuir o gesto. O pensamento de que aquela língua que agora a tocava, era de Neji, fez com que Tenten se obrigasse a segurar um sorriso de satisfação e pura felicidade.

Quando os dois se afastaram milimetricamente, ela viu aqueles olhos brancos encarando-a e toda a confusão que invadia a o garoto pareceu ser refletida para ela.

"O que está acontecendo conosco, Tenten?" Ele perguntou, e sua voz saiu rouca, como se não tivesse certeza se deveria falar algo. E ela fez a única coisa que parecia lógica naquele segundo: Beijou-o novamente. Aquilo, eles sabiam, era a melhor resposta.

Ela não se lembrava mais de quantos beijos vieram depois desse. Não fazia sentido enumerá-los, saber a quem pertenciam era o bastante.

Ela notava que o sentimento havia mudado novamente. Não era mais o afeto, nem a admiração e estava muito distante de compaixão. Tinha mais intensidade do que todos esses juntos, mas não era necessário nomeá-lo, desta vez.

A presença um do outro não era mais novidade para nenhum deles, ainda que arrancasse suspiros ocasionais por parte dela. Haviam moldado uma relação condizente aos caprichos de cada um e aquilo era mais próximo da perfeição do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

* * *

**Notas: **Fazia muito tempo que eu não tirava um tempinho pra escrever alguma coisa, então eu tenho que pedir desculpas se a fic não estiver lá essas coisas.

Além disso, faz mais de um ano que eu não leio Naruto, nem vejo qualquer spoiler, então, se o Neji e a Tenten já tiverem se resolvido, eu não estou sabendo!

A frase do começo é um pedaço das definições da palavra "primeiro" do dicionário e eu achei que ela se encaixaria bem com o contexto da fanfic.

E por favor, deixem reviews. Acho que todos sabem que elas são parte importante da motivação de qualquer ficwriter, e eu não sou exceção!


End file.
